


Melt Away My Frustrations

by Just_All_Random



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy JunHao Day!!!, M/M, junhao is soft, thats really all I have to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: Minghao is exhausted and frustrated before dance practice. Junhui melts all of that away.





	Melt Away My Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> Happy JunHao Day everyone!!!! Best day of the year, no doubt about it ^^
> 
> just a little JunHao fluff and kisses and tiny make outs for the beginning, but I've got more in stock for later today (even tho I have very low confidence in them hehe) >:333 
> 
> Jeez, when's the last time I even posted..? Whenever that was, it feels pretty good to be back :)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy some JunHao on JunHao day!!

 

Minghao walked down the hallway of the company building, a notebook full of lyrics in hand and a bag of things for the dance practice that he's currently late for. He just finished up some lyrics, more exhausted than he thought he would be. At least he got a lot of lyrics written down, but in all honesty, he was about to pass out in the comfy seat he sat on. He dreads practice, dying a little inside at the thought of even trying to dance. (His body still aches from the other day.) But, this is what he signed up for — a spot in the group, a spot in the performance team. He has to give it his all for the carats.

He sighs. Just go to practice and you can sleep when you get home, Minghao tells himself. Once his head hits the pillow, he's knocked out. But they're not going home until it's past midnight, most likely. Suppressing the urge to groan out loud in frustration, Minghao closes his eyes and breathes deep, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"Jeez," he sighs to himself, resuming his walk to the elevator. Before he even gets to the corner, he's being pulled into a dark room. The door shuts behind him, and without second thought, he defensively goes to strike around the neck of whoever decided it was a good idea to capture him. He stops before making contact, getting a hunch of who it was.

The lights are switched on, revealing, unsurprisingly, the other Chinese member, his boyfriend, with his hands up and a smirk on his face.

"Hyung, why?" Minghao questions, unamused as he puts his hand down.

"You're as cranky as ever," Junhui remarks. "I've been looking all over for you! Practice just started," he says, caressing Minghao's cheek and turning his head to face him.

"Well, I _was_ going to the practice room until you decided to abduct me," Minghao mutters, placing his hand on top of Junhui's.

"C'mon, you're happy to see me," the younger giggles as Junhui titles his head up, swooping down for a gentle kiss on the lips. Minghao smiles against his boyfriend's lips, dropping his bag. They pull away, and Junhui nudges to the notebook.

"Are any of those lyrics about me?" The boy gently tosses his notebook onto his bag.

"In your dreams," Minghao scoffs (even though there were whole pages dedicated to Junhui, but it's not like he needs to know that). He grabs Junhui by the collar and crashes their lips together. The other seems to take it as a challenge, and kisses back harder as Minghao sucks on his lip. The older pushes his boyfriend back until he's against the wall. Minghao giggles as they pull away, wrapping his arms around Junhui's neck while the latter had his arms around his hips.

"You're so cute when you laugh," Junhui says, giggling himself when he pecks Minghao's lips. The position they're in is slightly compromising, but the air is light and innocent. Minghao can feel all his stresses and frustrations melt away just by being in the presence of his boyfriend.

"I love you," Minghao sighs, this time with happiness and love.

"I love you too," Junhui reciprocates, kissing the boy softly and chastely.

The door suddenly opens with Seungcheol and Jihoon, who both seem generally unamused and very tired.

"This is the last time we're ever sending you to look for Minghao," Seungcheol says, directing it at Junhui.

All Minghao and Junhui can do is look at each other and let their laughs mingle in the air.

"We'll be right down there, just give us a sec."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short ikik, they're all pretty rushed cuz I had just realized at the start of the week that today was JunHao day so I had to make something.
> 
> Idk when I'll be posting the next JunHao today, I'll maybe just post once I actually finish it heheh... (Yeah I haven't finished it yet :p)
> 
> Okie I'll get back to work....
> 
> Kudos, comments, both are appreciated.
> 
> Thanxx you for reading!! ^^


End file.
